This is an improvement upon the oscillating guide roll illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,154, and the oscillating roll illustrated in patent application Ser. No. 290,612 filed Aug. 6, 1982 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,139. The patent illustrates a guide roll wherein oscillations are imparted by means of mechanical linkage, whereas the application discloses an oscillating guide roll wherein mounting means for the oscillating roll are driven at a predetermined speed in relation to takeup or cloth speed to drive the oscillating roll through a cam turning at a differential speed to the mounting means responsive to the cloth moving thereover. The disclosures of the patent and the patent application are incorporated herein by reference.
It is an important object of this invention to provide an oscillating guide roll, particularly for use in on-loom takeups which manufacture cloth having a tucked or otherwise thickened selvage such as the Sulzer loom.